


One Directions Mate

by jenny_styles16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_styles16/pseuds/jenny_styles16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"please just let me go I don't want this I wanna go home" I tell them feeling tears go down my cheeks."I can't let that happen I can't let you leave us your ours we are ment for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is on wattpad but I decided to put it on here, hope you enjoy this please comment and telk me what you liked

Adriana's pov

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring, I wake up opening my eyes to realize it's not even morning yet, "Uhhh stupid phone shut up"I groan. After just laying there hoping for some miracle to happen and shut the damn phone off, I get off my comfortable queen bed and toss my blue blankly out of my way.

I stretch and rub my eyes before walking to my dresser that's near the door and move my books and make-up my tired eyes trying to search for my phone. Once I find it I slide the lock it 4:30 what the fuck "this better be good" I say.

"who are you and why the hell did you call so late" I scream in the phone.

"It's your mom and don't talk to me like that I just wanted to inform you that your father and I will be on vacation we paid your rent for two months I have to go so bye"she says before hanging up.

This just couldn't of waited till tomorrow I think letting out a laugh, "well mom I am living alone, away from you and really do not care what you do this moment" I close my eyes trying to keep the tears from falling, money can not fix everything, when will they learn.

I walk back to my bed and turn to look at the window, its places on ceiling allowing me to see the stars and the night sky, I can feel my lids closing but will them to see the stars one more time and when I do I swear I see dark curly hair but then remember of the trees that are near my bed.

"stupid imagination" I whisper to myself laying my head on my pillow and curl up in a fetal position. I couldn't sleep for a while I felt as if someone was watching me but knew it was just cause I had watched a horror movie before sleeping.

I wake up to the feel of the suns heat on my skin it feels amazing. This is how I should wake up everyday with the sun out" I whisper while slowly getting off my bed. I go to my bathroom turning on the light before I walk in. The bathroom is for two people so the bathtub is slightly bigger and I have two sinks.

I strip off my clothes and grab a gold fluffy towel before heading to the shower. I stay there for an hour then get out, after making sure I dry myself I walk in to my room. I walk straight to my closet and put on a pink lace underwear and bra. I put on a white shirt and a pair of blue tights.

when I am finish dressing I grab my phone, glasses and car keys and finally head out, I'm going to my favorite coffee shop Starbucks. Ones I'm parked I go in and order my favorite drink a strawberry cream frap I love getting it cause its really hot in California.

I decide to take a walk down the road, I have personally never been in this part of town but people say the small forest is beautiful. I walk until I hear the sound of water, I try my best to follow the sound and come upon a wonderful lake.

There are frogs on leaves, you see some bunnies around too it's truly amazing. I decide to keep walking and I come upon a small pond. I walk and walk seeing the birds fly and bunnies hop.

I've covered a lot of ground and it dark now I take out my phone to check the time 6:45 yup I'm heading home now I have school tomorrow, I am attending Nigerian university. I walk for another hour until I finally give up I'm lost.

I'll just call for help "duh" I say slapping my forehead and take my phone out when I go to push call the damn thing turns off. "no no no no fuck Nooo"I silently yell. 

I lean on a tree I'm there for a while and I'm about to fall asleep but I hear a noise *whoosh*. I shiver at the sudden assault of the air and open my eyes trying to stay awake. 

I hear leafs crunching so I get up cause I know I'm not here alone. I look behind me and freeze why you may be asking well four sets of red glowing eyes are staring at me and I was expecting to see an animal.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I would appreciate some feed back I am new to this site All my work is published on wattpad but I will be transferring it here

When I see the glowing eyes I'm about ready to bolt in the opposite direction. I prepare myself but feel two arms go around my waist. I start to scream in panic my heart almost breaking through my chest as he brings me down to sit in between his legs so I'm trapped. I squirm around try to break free but it's no use he is REALLY strong. Once I give up and go limp in his arms the man lets out a chuckle before speaking in another language. "lei e un combattente."  
She's a fighter

The two boys come closer to us. "la sua lei e nostro." The one with blonde hair, says bending down so his face is only inches away from mine. I don't know why but I feel calm with them, which completely freaks me out. I hear more leaves rustle so I look that way to see two other boys coming closer to us. I notice one has curly hair, just like what I saw outside my window.  
Is she ours

"dovremmo iniziare a prendere a casa nostra principessa sembra stanco e freddo" Spoke the one standing next to curly. "p-please let me go" I say through sobs, not being able to hold them back. "ssh cara vostra cassaforte con noi." The one holding me coos in my ear, meaning to calm me down but it has the opposite effect since I don't know what the hell he's saying.

we should start taking her home our princess looks tired and cold   
The man who is holding me stands taking me up with him, holding me bridal style. Suddenly, he starts running at a inhuman speed. I grip onto his shirt tighter and put my face on the crook of his neck, afraid to fall. I'm able to admire his features. His defined face, raven black hair, light brown eyes and smooth olive skin. He must have noticed me staring as he looks down at me and gives me a warm smile, his gaze is so intense and I am getting so tired.

"Should we wake her up?" I heard a thick British accent say."I don't know Harry, why don't we just let her sleep in?" I hear another guy reply. I don't know if I should open my eyes to let them know I'm awake, but they kidnapped me. I need to start thinking, I don't know who they are or if they're going to hurt me or not.   
I hear a door creak open and footsteps getting closer to where I'm situated. The bed dips on my left side so who ever just came in is now sitting besides me on the bed. Oh god, I feel like I'm having a heart attack. Please don't let them hurt me, please I beg to no one but myself.   
"I know your awake, so why don't you open your eyes for me?" What is there to lose right? I open my eyes to be met with a mesmerizing boy right in front of me. He has blonde hair that looks dyed and piercing blue eyes.

"She was awake the whole time!" a guy with curly hair says. I look at the blonde guy then back to curly but he's no longer across the room he's sitting next to me. "AAAHHH...... how the fuck did you get here" I scream."I'm not touching her Ni, yet I'm making her scream." He said with a smirk plastered on his face, sending a wink my way. The nerve of this kid, Who does he think he is to say that to me? "why am I here?" I ask them both. 

They exchange quick looks at each other before the one with a stripped shirt answers me. "We'll explain everything when the rest of the lads come back." He spoke with a warm smile. There's more? These boys are not human that's for sure their to fast and strong to be human, I chuckle to myself at that thought, if they are not human, then what are they dumb ass. It's been about twenty minutes and I don't even know their names because curly over here won't tell me. 

"Niall, Harry, Louis we're home." We hear someone shout from downstairs. "let's go" says the blond guy, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder before running down stairs really fast. My head started to spin so I just close my eyes. When we stop running, I open my eyes then a thought occurs to me. "How much do you want" I ask looking at my shoes. It all make sense now they kidnapped me for the money. "We didn't kidnap you for money" says the blonde making me frown, I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.  
"let's introduce ourselves shall we guys? I'm Liam" he has brown hair brown eyes tattoos. ohh god..... tattoos are so hot, but in my current situation they seem spooky. "I'm Harry" the curly haired guy spoke. "I'm Louis" he had brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Zayn" he's the one who carried me last night back to this house. " and I'm Niall" he's blondy his eyes are piercing blue. "what's your name?" Liam asks, staring at me. "Adriana. When can I go home?" I ask. "Adriana, love, you can't go home" says Niall.

"Look I really don't care about your names or shit, I just want to go home, so I'll just head out now thanks for letting me spend the night" I practically growl, while turning on my heels to walk out the door. Zayn steps in front of me making my heart skip a beat in fright, OK how in the world do these kids move so fast. "I'm leaving" I tell him my voice shaking in fright, he shakes his "no, you can't leave". 

"Why not" I whisper tears building in my eyes.  
"please just let me go I wanna go home" I cry out.

"I can't let that happen, I can't let you leave us. Your ours, we are meant for one another, so it would be better if you just forget about your old life because you won't be going back...ever!" Zayn yells stepping forward with every word until I back up onto the couch. I feel anger boiling up inside of me, the audacity of these men, who the hell do they think they are talking too. I raise my hand slapping him across the face expressing my anger, a low growl escapes his lips just after. When he looks back at me, his eyes are deep red.   
I start to slowly back away from him. "Don't move" Zayn growls slowly sauntering closer to me as if I were his prey. I close my eyes waiting for pain but instead he puts his lips on mine and grabs my face in his hands pulling me towards him, he doesn't deepen the kiss although that is probably because as soon as he puts his tongue in to my mouth I clamp my teeth down onto it. Zayn body trembles as laughter overtakes him.

why are his eyes red? "get off of me" I yell pushing him away and run to the door.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you doll" Zayn snarls suddenly standing right next to me, "what are you" I yell backing away from him. " you're about to make me your worst nightmare" he whispers darkly in my ear.

"Zayn back off you're scarring the girl for crying out loud" Louis growls and comes to take Zayn away from me.  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed again Adriana don't you agree boys"zayn says all this through gritted teeth.   
"as much as I would love to agree with you she does have to eat first" Niall says standing up. I want so desperately to tug my hand out of his and as soon as the thought runs through my head Niall harshly pulls at my hand making me crash into him.This house is huge I mean we've been walking for what seems like ages. "Were here"Niall says while he opens two dark doors to reveal a dining room.

There's paintings on the wall of all the boys. The table was big enough for eight people. It's a dark wooden color with a crimson cloth over it. The eight candles all ready lit up give the room a gloomy sight. On the far left there is two doors and in a couple of seconds Harry comes out of them setting plates of food for six people. I guess the rest of the boys will be joining us for dinner.

"Nialler sit her down" Harry says while pouring us wine well I hope its wine, the boys drinks looks so much darker and thicker than mine. Gosh there stupid giving a 17 year old alcohol. Niall brings me out of my thoughts when he walks me over to a chair that has my name carved into it.  
"This chair will always be here it's yours to use when we eat" he says with a warm smile."do you actually belief that I'm going to stay with you boys" I ask him cause if he thinks I'll just give up my life for them he must be stupid.

"you have no choice you will stay and once you've finished the mating process you won't want to leave us" he says walking over to the other side and sitting two chairs away from me. Finish mating, "do we have like a seating chart or something" I ask." you ask to many questions princess" he replies with a smirk. I look down trying to hide my blush.  
"what mating process" I ask confused. "hmm I thought you had figured it out love" Niall opens his mouth revealing four sharp unusual teeth. They look like fangs but of coarse there not, well they can't be? can it. I shake my head "what store did you get those from" I ask, "they look so really" I tell him with a small laugh. 

"the guys are coming"screams Harry running and sitting across from me."Harry calm down"I hear Liam yell back at him. Louis walks and sits next to Harry, Liam sits on my right the last one to join us is Zayn. I'm hoping he won't sit next to me I quickly lean back to see what name is carved into the chair on my left Zayn Malik. Fùck its not that I don't like him I think he's hot but he can be a bit frightening. My plan is after dinner go to a room to sleep and in the middle of the night I'll escape.  
They won't be able to stop me.

He walks over not looking up once from his phone his fingers typing fast. I feel grateful that he is nit focusing on me but on the object in his hands. I look closer to the phone black case with my name written in red what the fuck is he doing with my damn cell phone.

"what the fuck do you think your doing with my cell" I say standing up from my chair. I walk over to him and try to take my phone away from his filthy hands. Ok I know his hands aren't filthy I mean just the things he can do with them. Oh gosh where are these thoughts coming from.

"I'm just looking at your contacts, you have a lot of males in here"he replies while putting a hand around my waist. He looks at me his eyes going from my eyes to my chest. "How many guys does she have in there" Louis ask standing from his chair to walk over, "only three I'm really worried about Chase, Jake".  
I'm just glad he didn't go through my pictures, I've gotten a few photos from Chase and Jake.

"May I please have my phone now" I ask sounding as sweat as I can, "sit down its time to eat" Niall growls low enough for them to hear. I frown and go back to my seat waiting for everyone to start eating, my plate consisted of some mixed veggies and a small portion of pasta with meat balls.


End file.
